One Piece: Pirate Warriors/DLC
Of the following DLC, all but the Bundle Pack is only available in Japan and Europe. Scenario and Costume Set 1 The scenario pits the player against a large mob. The goal is to obtain 1,000 KOs. The costume is a stylized feudal Japan costume for Luffy. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Opkm-dlc01-01.jpg|Samurai Luffy Opkm-dlc01-02.jpg|Scenario: "Kessen! 1000nin Kumite" Scenario and Costume Set 2 The scenario has Buggy, Krieg, and other pirates of East Blue lead a large army and side with the player, while fighting pirates from the Grand Line, and eventually Teach. The costume is a stylized feudal Japan costume for Nami. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Opkm-dlc02-01.jpg|Kimono Nami Opkm-dlc02-02.jpg|Scenario: "Kessei! Higashino Umino Kaizokudan" Scenario and Costume Set 3 Players face against sword wielding characters at Rainbase within the scenario. The costume is a stylized feudal Japan costume for Zoro. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Opkm-dlc03-01.jpg|Yukata Zoro Opkm-dlc03-02.jpg|Scenario: "Ichigeki no omomi" Scenario and Costume Set 4 The scenario has Hancock woo the men at Drum Island in an original what-if story with Wapol. Her Amazon Lilly costume can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Boa Hancock Costume OP DLC.png|Boa Hancock Scenario and Costume Set 5 The scenario has Sanji set out to woo the world's beautiful women. A feudal Japan costume for him can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Sanji_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Sanji Scenario and Costume Set 6 The scenario pits the player against the world's strongest fighters. A feudal Japan costume for Robin can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Robin-dlc.jpg|Nico Robin Opmrobin2.jpg|Alternate Hatless version Scenario and Costume Set 7 The scenario pits the player against the strongest members of the World Government. A feudal Japan costume for Chopper can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Tony_Tony_Chopper_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Tony Tony Chopper Scenario and Costume Set 8 The scenario lets Nami steal treasure from the pirates in the battle. Her Strong World costume can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Nami-dlc2.jpg|Nami Scenario and Costume Set 9 The scenario lets players test their mettle against a fierce army. A feudal Japan costume for Usopp can be purchased with this set. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Usopp_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Usopp Scenario and Costume Set 10 Ace's Strong World costume can be purchased with this set. The scenario is an all-out brawl with the cast to determine who is the strongest character in the game. ;Cost :400 yen (entire set), 100 yen (individual price for scenario), 350 yen (individual price for costume) - JP :??? - EU Ace_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Portgas D. Ace Scenario and Costume Bundle Pack A Pack containing all the previous DLC, available in all regions. ;Cost :??? - JP :$14.99 - US :??? - EU External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content